The Perfect Canidate
by 59bean
Summary: A new case that throws the gang for a loop, another old flame, and mixed emotions rock Jane and Maura. Rizzles!
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli lay sprawled face down in her queen sized bed as her phone began buzzing mercilessly against the wood of her night stand. It took longer than usually for her to comprehend what the irritating sound was through her much too early morning grogginess.

Leaning up slightly, she used the back of one hand to wipe the remaining droll that ran down the side of her cheek and the other tame her wildly curls. After the night of sleep cut short her hair resembled more of an afro than her usual look. Before grabbing the phone she squinted through morning crusted eyes at the blinking red numbers of her digital clock.

_5 fuckin' 03 AM. Why the hell did I become a cop again?_

As much as she complained and griped about it sometimes, she really did love her job and she knew it. The past week had really tested her though. Too many sleepless nights, lack of food, and a limited coffee supply had slowed Jane. But Jane being Jane…she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Spare me the who and the when and skip right to the where," Jane barked into the Blackberry, unable to control her crankiness.

On the other end of the line Barry Frost cringed. "Sorry…um, 248 Woods Street."

The street sounded familiar but she couldn't exactly pinpoint the location. "Wait…isn't that near Maura's place?"

"Yeah, it's about a block north of her place. But hey, I have good news. A uni is trying to kiss some major ass and took coffee orders. He should be back in like 10 minutes. You're welcome." Jane could tell by his tone he was being a wise ass but let it slip because he spoke of treasure in the form of caffeine.

The promise of coffee was even able to perk up Jane, who had always been as far from a morning person as one can get. "Sweet. Be there in a few." With that she ended the call and threw her face into her pillow once again.

With some determination and a lot of grunting/sarcastic comments, Jane managed to drag herself through her shortened morning routine. She jumped in the shower for a quickie, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back not willing to even attempt to brush it.

Because the prescient had recently put in place 'Casual Saturdays' and it was in fact Saturday morning, (as far as Jane was concerned it was still Friday night) Jane chose her favorite pair of well worn jeans and crimson button up shirt. She put on Maura's favorite body spray of hers before buckling her belt and making sure both her badge and piece were secured.

Jane opened the closet near the door of her apartment and grabbed her black pea coat her mother had insisted buying her to fend off the brutal Boston fall. This time when her mother asked her if she used her gift, she wouldn't have to lie for once. Still putting on her coat she checked to make sure Jo's water and food bowls were full.

Confident Jo would have enough for the day if the case forced her to stay at the station all day, Jane headed out the door and down the street to her car.

She had pulled right up to the yellow tape and was getting out of her car when she saw the group of officers in front of the porch of large blue Victorian home. Jane approached with her hands in pockets of her coat and face lined with confusion.

Standing behind the men she asked loud enough for the all of them to hear, "Anyone care to tell me why you're all standing out here with you thumbs up your asses instead of in there solving murders?"

Each of the officers jumped around grumbling about how Jane startled them, including Frost, Korsak, and Frankie.

"Because I said so!" Cavanaugh's booming voice could be heard as he stepped on to the porch from the thick handcrafted front door.

Making a mock grimace that read 'oh shit', Jane turned and hunched over slightly so only her team could see, attempting to hide. Just as Jane had, the boys followed suit and reverted to middle school boys giggling at the student that had gotten in trouble by the teacher.

Pointing at what much of the precinct called 'The Scooby Gang' Cavanaugh yelled, "You four, on me." Redirecting his attention to the other officers, "The rest of you, keep the press out until I give further orders."

Before heading toward the Lieutenant, they each looked at each other and shrugged then made their way to the porch.

Handing Jane her coffee as they walked, Frost said, "You'd think after 2 years of that, I'd be used to that Jane."

"You'd think after 2 years it'd get old…" taking a sip of her much needed caffeine source and making an over exaggerated contented sigh, "but it really doesn't."

They all began to chuckle but stopped when they saw their commanding officers stern and stressed face.

"Listen and listen good boys and…Jane." Shaking his head he continued, "Anyway, we need this to stay quiet. This is going to be _big_ when this shit hits the fan and I need you all to keep this under wraps as long as possible. It's no secret that you're all the best I got and I'd like it to stay that way. So don't fuck up and you'll all stay off my shit list. Got it?" He stood there, hands on his hips, waiting for a response.

The lot of them all shook their heads and mumbled agreeing they understood but still had no clue what secret they were trying to keep.

"Good. Follow me." He turned and gestured with a waving motion over his shoulder to reinforce his statement. Just as they were about to cross the threshold, they stopped in their tracks and turned at the sound of an undeniably familiar feminine voice.

" Hi!" Dr. Maura Isles called waving her hand at them. In the other hand she held her bag full of who-knows-what that she had always brought to each crime scene since Jane had met her. Out of breath, she hurried up the steps to meet them at the door. A bit too chipper for the lack of daylight at hand she said, "Sorry I'm late, I got here as fast as I could under the circumstances."

Mouths agape, they looked up and down at the seriously disheveled woman before them. She was wearing her black shortened overcoat masking whatever expensive clothing she undoubtedly wore underneath with a pair of her more subdued heels. But that wasn't what was on the odd side of her appearance. Maura's usually bouncy curls were pulled back into an especially messy bun, far beyond the point of stylish and her make-up seemed a bit on the smudged side.

Rolling his eyes, Cavanaugh turned once more and beckoned them further, "Fill her in later. C'mon."

Letting Maura pass in front of her, Jane hunched over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Maur, what took you so long? And are you sure you're feeling okay? No offense but…you don't look so great."

Maura's quick turn caught Jane off guard and she barely stopped herself from smashing into the smaller form. "What are you trying to imply, Jane?" Maura asked very calmly.

Searching for the right words Jane sputtered some indecipherable grunts and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand as the other was firmly planted on her hip. "I…um…Well Maur…Its just Frost called me like 20 minutes ago and I was here before you and you live like a block away. You also look like you may have gotten dressed in a hurry."

Somewhat satisfied with Jane's answer, Maura turned and began to follow the boys as they continued through the luxurious living room and into the dining area. "Oh, I had a friend over last night, Jane."

Jane hadn't moved, but hearing the word 'friend' kicked her into gear. "Wait…_friend_?" She didn't quite run but walked rather briskly to catch up with her best friend. When she was side by side with Maura she asked sputtering again, "Maura, do you mean like an old college friend do you mean a…um…_friend _friend?"

Not bothering to look at the panicked face of Jane she answered, "Well, you would be correct in assuming that they are my friend that I did first meet in college, though they are not old in the least. We are about the same age and I don't yet consider myself old. And based on what you have meant in the past by the term '_friend_ friend', you would also be correct in the sense that we had sexual intercourse."

"Um…_wow_," was Jane's only response as they turned the corner of the dining area, but were stopped when they saw the corpse on the floor.

As Maura chuckled quietly to herself, she rose to her tip-toes and turned so that her lips were leave with Jane's ear. "If you aren't prepared for the answer Jane…"

"…don't ask the question. Yeah, I _know_." She finished in exasperation.

Kneeling down next to the well dressed body Cavanaugh finally started putting the rest of the pieces together to explain why this was such a high profile case. Pointing to the man he said, "This poor bastard here is Henry Fillmore."

Shaking his hand wildly in the middle of their circle around the body, Korsak began to freak out a bit. "Wow,wow,wow. Are we talkin' _the_ Henry Fillmore? As in the politician running for state governor Henry Fillmore?"

Taking away any chance of Korsak continuing Jane interrupted, "Yes! _Thank you_, Detective Obvious!" Rolling her eyes, she said, "_Please_ continue, sir."

Frankie and Frost were forced to stifle their chuckles as Cavanaugh sighed and continued. "Thanks Rizzoli. Anyway, as you can see he got two to the head. Neighbors called it in." He stood putting his hands on his belt buckle. "Single father, but his two kids are M.I.A." Looking each of them in the eyes with pure seriousness he ordered, "You find me those kids ASAP. Got it?"

They each nodded and began their usual tasks; Frankie took crime scene photos, Frost took prints, Korsak headed to talk to the neighbors, and Jane and Maura continued their banter.

As Jane handed a uni her empty coffee cup to trash she asked, "So are we talking a date or a booty call here, Maur?"

Maura had by now put on her specialized latex gloves and had begun to examine the body. "We always have diner first but yes it was essentially a booty call. I'd like to think I am slightly classier than just sleeping with an old spark from my past, Jane." She lifted the head of the body to have a better look at the wounds. "Entry wound residue indicates the shots were fired at a close proximity." She rested the head back down on the floor and pulled the thermometer out of the corpse's liver. "Body temperature indicates that time of death was approximately 6 hours ago."

Jane had dawned her own pair of gloves and joined Maura on the other side of the body. "It's called 'old flame' and I never said you weren't classy, Maura. It's clear you are and it's gonna take a lot more than hearing about your booty call to make me think otherwise." Looking at the expensive watch on his left wrist and ring on the same hand Jane concluded, "Wasn't a robbery, they didn't take jewelry off the body. Frost, get a hold of any family and find out about the man's wife or ex-wife maybe when you're done with prints."

"Got it!" Frost yelled from across the room.

"Maura, I'm gonna check out up-stairs. We'll finish this later." With a flash of her smirk, she was headed to the second floor before the honey blonde could protest.

"Oh, Jane." Maura couldn't hide the smile that the Rizzoli smirk always brought to her. Whispering to what seemed to be the corpse, "I believe the expression is 'She's going to get much more than what she bargained for'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Sorry one is a little slow in parts but I wanted to set up the crime before we get into Jane and Maura's little continuation of their conversation. I promise it will get better! Sorry again but I didn't really proof this. Please forgive me! :)**

Jane let go of the frame around the entrance to the stairs and began the seemingly long trek to the empty second floor. She rubbed her neck and sighed as she threw her head back closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

_Why do I do this to myself? I've gotta stop getting so worked up over every man she dates or sleeps with…_

As soon as she thought it she regretted it. It both aroused her and disgusted her. The thought of her with anyone other than herself angered Jane to no end. But as usual the images of Maura naked atop wrinkled sheets, with sex tussled hair, chest heaving, and skin flushed from stimulation won over her mind.

She could feel her breathing become faster and shallower and her heartbeat increase. Jane had become so enamored in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she had reached the top of the steps and stumbled into the wall opposite of the stairs. The only thing that kept her from toppling back down the steps was the hand that landed on the windowsill.

_God…_

This was becoming more and more typical of Jane and it was becoming a problem. Her own thoughts were distracting her from her work and generally making her life harder. It was harder and harder for her to hide the feelings that she had for Maura. In the last month there had been too many close calls where anyone could have put the dots together and figured it out if they had really thought about it.

_This has gotta stop…and soon._

What exactly she was going to do, she didn't know. But she did know that whatever she was going to do had to be done sooner rather than later.

Readjusting the glove on the hand that had caught the window she turned the corner and walked into the master bedroom. She stood in the doorway to have a look around before looking further.

Only one side of the bed was unmade, the other looking like a bed set display at some department store. The rest of the room seemed to reflect what was said by the bed.

The on the left side of the room, a vanity held various beauty products and perfumes. Jane walked nearer and looked closer. They had been used heavily but when she picked up a few of the bottles she found the openings in the caps had been crusted over; they hadn't been used in some time. Although these items had not been used in quite some time, there was not a single trace of dust on any of the items.

Squatting down by the laundry basket, Jane found nothing but men's clothing. Not bothering to stand up, Jane ran her hand throw her hair and took in the rest of the room. For as pristine as the one side, the other was equally messy with clothes and shoes lying everywhere.

Passing by the children's rooms, Jane took note that the bed was unmade in what she assumed would be the older kid's but nothing else seemed unusual. She continued down the hall to the last room on the right. It appeared to be a study that doubled as a trophy room.

Two luxury chairs sat at the near end of the room paired with a fine coffee table. One chair seemed to be amiss though, having been angled facing partially away from the other furniture. Looking behind the desk that had clearly been rummaged in, Jane's eye was immediately drawn to the spot in the showcase where a hand gun was missing from Mr. Fillmore's extensive collection. It appeared to be the outline of a classic revolver.

As she walked behind the desk to look at the open laptop she muttered to herself, "Well there's your murder weapon."

Just before she could reboot the laptop something caught Jane's eye from over the top of the screen. Some kind of white dust fell from the ceiling. Startling her she popped up from her hunched stance pulling back the side of her coat and putting her left hand on the butt of her gun. She waited a second then began to slowly move to the center of the room. Without having looked harder she would have never noticed the rectangular shape cut from where the substance had fell from. As she moved, the sound of wood cracking emitted from the ceiling followed by a crying sound.

Jane drew her piece at the sound and with her other hand grabbed her phone from its clip on her belt. Without taking her eyes off the source of the sound, Jane hit her speed dial. Her senses beginning kicked into overdrive, Jane could even here the phone ringing from the end of the hall and down the steps.

"Frost," she whispered still maintaining her assertive growl, "Get your ass to the study _now_." Without even waiting for conformation she silently forced the phone back into her belt.

In no more than 15 seconds flat, Frost was in the door way with his hand on the butt of his own gun waiting for Jane's direction. Hearing him in the doorway, Jane made a gesture with her head towards the ceiling. Just a few seconds behind, Frankie stood in the doorway and mirrored Frost. Both men immediately pulled their weapon moving over to Jane and nodded.

With him covering her, she holstered her gun, removed her coat, and moved the misplaced chair to where Frost's gun was pointing. Stepping on the chair and placing both hands on either side of the opening. She checked to make sure Frost and Frankie were prepared. When they both nodded she returned her gaze upward.

She gently pressed up on either corner before hearing a small latch give and allowing the piece to lower downward perpendicular to the floor. A small ladder section had been screwed to it that Jane pulled down aligning the three sections into one.

Jane pulled slightly on the ladder to make sure it was stable before brandishing her weapon once again. One foot at a time, she climbed the suspended ladder. Once she was able to see over the floor, she peeked her head up to have a look.

In an instant, Jane was out of sight of the men. They remained motionless, listening to the creaky boards at what sounded like Jane running to the other end of the house.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Jane began to climb back down with her back to them. This time she seemed to be struggling, though.

"Frost!" she yelled over her shoulder still lower herself slowly.

Barry holstered his weapon and jogged over to the side of the chair.

In complete and utter shock he uttered, "Oh my God," as he held out his arms to take the small child from Jane who had been cradling it in one arm.

As she gently placed the child in Frost's waiting arms she looked at Frankie and yelled, "Get EMT or someone _now_!" Before she had even finished, Frank Jr. had burst out of the room heading down stairs.

Having jumped back on the chair, Jane held her arms up towards that ladder once more and said softly, "C'mon down sweetie. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

Hearing Jane's soothing and reassuring voice, a young girl, no more than 10, began to make her way down the ladder. As soon as she was in Jane's reach, she gently lowered her into her arms. Adjusting the girl to have one arm under her knees and the other around her back, Jane stepped off the chair slowly and began to make her way to the stairs. Frost followed close behind attempting to assuage the now crying baby.

With each stair Jane descended, the girl tightened her grip around the back of Jane's neck, pulling herself closer and closer.

In her low soothing voice, she whispered in the little one's ear, "It's okay. I won't let them get you. Okay?"

With some hesitance at first, Jane could feel the nodding head move against her next.

"Good," Jane whispered again and kissed the crown of her head. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Hannah," the little girl whispered in a weak cracking voice.

"Okay, Hannah. My name is Jane and I'm a police officer here to help you. Can you tell me what your brother or sister's name is?"

Hearing Jane at the foot of the steps, Maura turned on the toes of her heels, still knelling next to the body. Seeing the small for in the lanky woman's arms she quickly stood facing her completely now. Pulling her gloves off, she closed the pace between herself and Jane who was now standing in the kitchen.

"Jane?" Maura asked both puzzled and concerned placing her hand holding both gloves on the girl's knee and the other on the back of her head, stroking her brown hair soothingly. She looked between Jane and Frost looking for an answer.

No sooner had Maura spoken, Frankie came burst into the kitchen out of breath with two EMTs close behind.

Jane didn't move but turned her head to see the three men rush in. Looking at Frost who was now standing beside her holding the still crying baby, she said, "Frost, meet us at the hospital. Take my car." Looking back at Maura gently, she said softly, "Maura, take the baby from Frost and come with me, please. We're going with them to the hospital."

"But, Jane you know I don't handle children very well and..." she would have continued to list off reason why this was generally a terrible idea had Jane not cut her off.

"Please, Maur," Jane said with great sadness.

Maura nodded and did as she was told. She began to bounce the baby for a second before asking Jane, "We could simply have the EMTs accompany the children to the hospital and reconvene with them there, Jane."

The thought of losing her promised protector, the Hannah began to shake and small whimpers came from her small throat as she gripped tighter on the back collar of Jane's button-up.

Hearing the pleading sounds the detective lowered her cheek atop the little one's head and tried to ease her as she whispered to her. "Hey, I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving."

When Jane felt some of the tension relieved somewhat in the small body clinging to her, she raised her head once again and said calm but sternly, "No. I'm sorry Maur, but that is _not_ an option. They aren't leaving my sight much less my arms."

"Okay," was the only small answer she gave as she continued to bounce and 'shhh' the baby.

Jane began to make her way to the ambulance following the EMTs with Maura and Barry close behind.

The press had gathered around the caution tape in the time they had spent in house. At the first sight of the children, they went mad screaming questions and shoving cameras in their faces. It took all the restraint Jane had to not scream right back and shove them out of her way, but she new nothing would get accomplished if she had done so.

One brave photographer pushed his way past the officers who were attempting to make a path form the house to the ambulance. He jumped directly in Jane's face and began snapping pictures with and unnecessarily bright flashes.

The detective snapped her head to the side and held her eyes closed tightly trying to shield the girl and herself from the flash. Her anger boiling over the edge, she opened her mouth to scream but stopped at the sight of Cavanaugh grabbing the boy's shirt with both fists.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? You're goddamn _lucky_ I don't throw your ass in a cell for the night. Now get the _hell_ outta here!" He threw the boy back against the mob and moved aside so Jane and the others could pass.

Cavanaugh and Frost opened the doors to the ambulance as one EMT hoped inside and the other made his way to the driver's seat. Jane stepped up into the back and released her arm under the Hannah's knees and the girls wrapped her legs around her abdomen just above her belt. With one hand free, she offered a hand to Maura.

The manicured hand rested in the lanky one a few moments longer than entirely warranted as Maura looked up into Jane's eyes with a small smile that Jane returned with an equally small smirk. As their moment ended, the hands gripped one another so Maura could be effortless pulled into the back of the emergency vehicle.

Still holding the door, Cavanaugh said as the women found their proper seats. "Rizzoli, I gotta stay and handle these bastards out here. You call me as soon as you get to the hospital and fill me in with whatever the hell that is going on. Got it?"

Jane sighed to herself and said, "Yes, sir."

She gave a quick nod to Frost who returned it before the two men closed the door and gave two quick bangs on the back to signal the driver and they were headed to the hospital.

**My fingers are crossed that Monday's episode isn't as bad as I think it is going to be. I'm sorry, I tried to like Tommy but I can't. Jane's protectiveness of Maura seems to be rubbing off on me. Haha…well anyway thanks for reading and please review! I'm sick and some great reviews would def not suck! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Okay so a few of you have commented about how I have written Maura so far. I absolutely, positively NEVER intended to write Maura as a "slut". I would NEVER do that intentionally, but it seems a few of you believe I have done just that. In actuality, she really hasn't been in this story a lot other the little banter between her and Jane at the scene. Her character within this fic is not to be based on a few back and forth comments in the first chapter. I'd just like point out that I only mentioned one person who she had slept with, not she slept with "just about anyone". I don't know about all of you but I don't consider that as being "slutty".**

**Don't get me wrong, I am not pissed that someone's comment was criticizing my writing. I put it out here to share with all of you, and I am glad that you all take the time to comment and share your feelings and form such strong feelings for it. If you feel I am doing a crap job at something, let me know and I will always take it into consideration. **

**Not to be blunt but, what's done, is done. All that I can ask is that you give me a chance to change your mind and help you understand why I did what I did in the next 2 chapters. If you aren't impressed or have changed your mind at least a little, then I apologize and there is nothing stopping you from not reading on any further.**

**Thank you all once again for reading and your comments and I hope I am able to clear up any misunderstands soon.**

**PS: I didn't proof this. Sorry!**

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir." Jane repeated back to Cavanaugh on the other end of the line. "Yes, sir."

She was pacing in the hospital hallway outside the door of Hannah's hospital room, one hand on her hip the other pinching the bridge of her nose.

Hannah remand in Jane's arms the entire ambulance ride, refusing to let the EMT checker her out. Maura continued to rock the baby until it had completely calmed and then allowed the EMT to take over.

It took a lot of calming words and soothing to get Hannah onto the hospital bed but Jane was able to manage it. She held her hand as they pushed Hannah through the hospital and examined her. She hadn't left her side until pure exhaustion had over whelmed her while they had waited for the examination results.

Knowing there was nothing immediately wrong with Hannah, Jane instructed Maura to remain with the small girl while she called Cavanaugh as he ordered her.

Pushing her phone back into her belt, Jane ran a hand through her hair and began to make her way back to the room.

"Hey, Jane!" Frost yelled loud enough to get her attention without disturbing other patients. He jogged the short distance from the corner to the doorway of the room while flipping though his notepad looking for a certain page.

"Hey, who's with the baby?" Jane asked. She had stopped in her tracks in the doorway hearing her partner and was now leaning on it with one arm.

"Korsak is. Did you know he had such a soft spot for kids?"

She peeked her head in the door behind her to make sure Hannah was still asleep. Maura had drawn up one of the tacky chairs to the bed. She sat holding the little girl's hand in both of hers rubbing soothing circles on the back of that tiny hand.

Jane couldn't contain a small smile as she looked at the floor behind her before return her attention to her partner. She rushed her mind to think about the last thing he had said.

"Um…well I can't say I'm surprised. I mean, the man spends every second of his time not solving murders, watching videos of cute little furry animals. Babies aren't too far furry animals on the cute scale." She took her arm off the door frame and faced him more fully now. "Anyway, you get anything yet?"

"Yeah," nodding into the room he said, "and you might want Dr. Isles to hear this too."

Without a word, she stepped aside and gestured with her arm 'after you'.

Frost feigned shock and curtsied holding his imaginary dress before laughing and entering the room.

Letting her arm fall to her side smacking against her thigh, Jane dropped her head shaking it and chuckling before following him.

Maura could faintly hear Jane's voice as she looked down sadly at the sleeping Hannah. It was clearly not a peaceful sleep. As far as Maura could tell, from the rapid movement of the eyes under her seemingly forced shut eyelids and facial movement, she was in fact having a nightmare.

For Maura this sight had become all too familiar.

Jane had done the same thing as she lay unconscious after the shooting as she held her slender scarred hand just as she held Hannah's now.

They had both worked through the ordeal only to have to deal with Hoyt one last time. It took Jane to save her from Hoyt's scalpel, but even more of Jane to help her escape his emotional.

Once again they worked through yet another near death experience, and now they were closer than ever. Things were finally almost completely back to normal after half a year.

Yes, the worst of the pain had subsided but there were certain things that reminded her of those dark times, this being one of them.

A muted whimper brought Maura back from her thoughts with a fright. As she fully came back to reality, she shook her head and realizing what she had done, she made the smallest of smiles.

"Yet another of Jane's mannerisms that have I assumed."

Her attention back on Hannah, Maura stood and reached for a bowl of chilled water on the stand next to the bed. One of the nurse's had left it behind after cleaning the dirt off her most likely from the attic.

Releasing the little hand that clenched and unclenched in restless sleep, Maura wrung out the sterilized towel with her perfectly manicured hands.

Turning back to the bed, she moved to place the towel on the tossing head. With her left hand Maura, stilled Hannah's head's movements gently and dabbed the towel on her sweat covered forehead.

The cool of the towel and sound of Maura's calmed voice seemed to do the trick and Hannah's movements slowed. She continued until Hannah's body relaxed (as much as could be under these circumstances) and rinsed the towel once more before gently placing it on the girl's forehead.

As the doctor settled back in her seat, she resumed her previous position holding Hannah's hand only this time messaging it just as she did when Jane's hands were stiff at her scares.

Looking down at the slightly more peaceful face, she knew this was going to be not a challenging case but not in solving the case itself. She would never doubt Jane's ability to look past what others had overseen and find the missing piece required to close a case. Never.

It would be Hannah.

Maura had already seen it in Jane's eyes; she had become attached already.

She knew once Jane had made a connection with someone, she would defend them to death. And Maura was living proof.

Hearing Barry's laugh, a welcomed distraction, Maura's head popped up with a bright, warming smile.

"Hello Barry," Maura's smile beamed in the dimly light room.

Frost returned a smile with one of shyness. "Hi, Dr. Isles."

Jane rolled her eyes and had it not been a completely inappropriate time and place she may have laughed out loud.

_Jesus, Frost. What is this? Middle school?_

After all this time, Frost still had a juvenile crush on the ME. Jane did have to admit it was somewhat cute, knowing that he never had a chance (had he, it would be safe to say her feelings would be quite the opposite).

After watching Frost smile shyly at the doctor until she couldn't stand it any longer, Jane fake cough/grunted to get his attention and said, "And you had something important to tell us which was...?"

Flipping through his note pad furious he sputtered, "Uh...um...yeah, sorry."

Hands on her hips waiting, Jane rolled her eyes as Maura tried half-heartedly attempted to hold back her giggle.

Finally finding the page her began, "Yeah, the baby boy's name is Tyrell Fillmore, 2 and the girl is 10 and she is..."

Jane cut him off, "Hannah. Yeah, she told me. Get to the important stuff, Frost."

"Okay. The catch is the kids have two different moms."

Jane suddenly looked slightly more interested. "Really...who?"

"Hannah's mom is Fillmore's ex-wife, Brenda Kling. The other mom is Sarah Shuman, his current wife. The only catch is the second wife is MIA." He looked up expectantly for what Jane was about to say.

"I had a hunch but thanks for clarifying." She gave a smug smile knowing she had just put a damper on Frost's new. At his dumbfounded look she let him in on what she knew. "When I was upstairs, there was all kinds of make-up and stuff but it had been used in a long time. What'd Korsak get form the neighbours?"

"All they knew was that the wife hadn't been around in the past few months. They were also the ones who called it in. Shots woke em' up, looked out the window, and saw the puddle of blood. Korsak said they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary lately, but really hadn't paid much attention." Frost looked up and put his notepad back in the inside of his jacket, waiting for Jane to give further direction.

Jane wasn't impressed. She folded one arm across her stomach and rested the other on top of that biting one of her nails.

"Okay, well that hardly helps. What are the chances the murder and missing wife are linked?" She corked an eyebrow and looked between her partner and her best friend.

"Jane, you know that I don't gamble on the unknown, but in this case it would seem highly likely..."

She stopped herself at Jane's 'Really?' look and made a face of her own that said 'What?'.

"It was rhetorical Maur, but thanks for the input," Jane said only somewhat sarcastically.

Maura made an 'Oh' face as Jane continued.

"We need to talk to the wife's family and find out where the hell she disappeared to. But right now our prime suspects have to be the other candidates, I mean he was the front runner after all. And not just by a little, he was ahead by what, 50%? That's got to piss _somebody_ off. Get them down to the station ASAP."

When Frost nodded and headed for the door, Jane called after him, "Call me if you get anything."

Frost turned and nodded again before he passed Hannah's doctor and made his way down the hall.

The tall blonde doctor's long white coat flowed behind her as she sauntered to the near side of Hannah's hospital bed, opposite Jane and Maura.

Smiling brightly she acknowledged Maura with a small smile and, "Dr. Isles." She then turned to Jane smiling brightly and extended her hand, "Detective Rizzoli, what a pleasure."

Glancing at Maura quickly, she looked back at the doctor and accepted the extended hand and shook it firmly. First impressions where held in high regard by Jane.

"Hey. Um...I don't mean to be rude but what happened to Dr. Gordon?" Jane asked a little tentatively. Gordon was the doctor who had done the initial examination of Hannah.

"Oh, sorry," her cheeks began to redden with slight embarrassment. "I'm Dr. Kate Connelly. Dr. Gordon was called to the emergency room and he asked me to take this case for him. He filled me in on who you both were when he handed over the results." She glanced down at the clipboard in her hands before glance at the women again. "And I'm sure you're dying to hear about."

Flipping up a few pages and skimming over them quickly with big brown eyes, before looking back at Jane and Maura. "She's in perfect health other than a bit of a racing heart, which is probably just from beginning scared. But the important thing is that there is nothing to worry about."

Maura looked over the doctor with inquisitiveness. Who was this doctor and what made her qualified to make such assumptions? She was too interested in the exchange between Jane and the _other _doctor to interject.

A great weight felt as if it had been lifted but there was still more. "Do you know about her baby brother, Tyrell?"

Flipping through the papers again she found what she was looking for. "Ah, yes. He is okay, too. He is slightly dehydrated but we gave him a small IV just to be safe."

A sigh Jane didn't even no she was holding in was released before looking down at the still seated Maura.

"Thank God," the detective said as she smiled deeply at Maura who returned it with one equally deep.

Just then Hannah began to move and was quickly awake. "Jane?" she mumbled as she began to toss.

Happiness gone in a heartbeat, Jane rushed to the bed, squatting down to be at eye-level, and placed a strong hand on the child's shoulder. "I'm here. I didn't leave you." Seeing the fear in the girls tired eyes, she returned her attention to the Dr. Connelly who was now quietly observing the interaction. "If she's fine, when can she be released?"

"At anytime. I just need you to fill out some release forms. If you follow me out to the front desk I can get them now." The doctor turned slightly toward the door and pointed at it with one hand.

"Hannah, can you stay here with my best friend Maura for a few minutes? Despite what you may think by all the pretty clothes and jewellery she's pretty tough, ya' know. She can keep you safe too. If anything happens, she can call me and I'll be here in a second, okay?"

A small smile grew on Maura's face as she listened.

Hannah gave a tentative nod at first that grew into a surer one. Moving the towel off Hannah's head, Jane brushed a few stray hairs with her hand then laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

Just as she was about to leave the room she turned on her heels and leaned in the doorway.

"Maur, I really didn't get to eat since I woke up at 5 and it's now 9. So when we take care of _munchkins," _she added some sarcasm to it to make Hannah laugh (which it had), can we get something?"

"Of course."

"Cool." She was about to leave again but leaned in one last time. "And don't think I forgot about that little conversation we still need to have." She winked at Maura and was gone in a flash leaving Maura to chuckle only to Hannah.

**Sorry for the delay. I was playing in Tuba Christmas in NYC on Sunday and had crap load of homework on Monday. Thanks for reading and reviews. I promise next chapter Maura and Jane will have their talk and hopefully I can change some minds.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Thanks to those of you who have continued to read and write reviews. I've broken down and bit the bullet… I now have a twitter. You can follow me at neab95 to keep up with my writing and random other shit I feel the need to tell the internet. Though I made it mostly for you guys and my writing...and possibly to follow Angie/Jane and Sasha/Maura. ;)**

**Sorry for not proofing this, I beg for your forgiveness! :) **

**Disclaimer: Ya' know the drill…**

Laughter.

It was so nice to hear it from a girl who had so little to be happy about.

Jane leaned against the table behind her, arms across her stomach as she looked through the one way mirror into a 'play room' made for such times as this.

The doctors had released both Hannah and Tyrell to Jane who called Child Services when she reached the station with the children and Maura. Maura went directly to the morgue without as much as a word to complete Fillmore's autopsy.

Jane thought it was odd but wasn't in the best mood either so she decided to shelve it until they had lunch.

Dr. Morris, an older, beautiful black woman who served as the BPD physiologist held her clipboard to her chest next to Jane. They stood watching Angela and Hannah play with some Barbie's while closely watching Tyrell playing with some blocks.

"It's clear she doesn't completely understand the situation, but she does to some extent." It was clear the woman had seen this many times and treated it somewhat casually which unnerved Jane somewhat.

"Is she going to be okay though?" Jane had to look down a moment to compose herself. "Like, really okay?"

These kinds of cases ate at her. What kind of a monster could do this to people leaving their kids completely helpless?

The woman turned her head to Jane slightly but not fully. "It's too soon to be completely sure, but I believe she'll be okay. Have you contacted Child Services?"

Standing now, she ran a hand through her dark curls and leaned against the glass. "Yeah, they are looking into family to take them for now 'til we can find the mom. Their totally booked as far as foster care goes, so we have custody of them until family is contacted."

"Okay. If there is any unusual behavior or just odd, find me." The woman moved to the door but stopped short and turned to face Jane who had followed her. "How are you doing, Jane?"

This was the physiatrist who had met with Jane after all the Hoyt attacks and after the shooting. They had become rather close professional friends, but hadn't talk since the incident with Hoyt and Maura in the infirmary.

"I'm doing fine. How are you, Tina?" She was deflecting and Dr. Morris knew it.

She gave a motherly scolding look before say, "Now, Jane…I want none of your 'Don't worry about my Doc! I can handle myself.' You hate to admit it but I know you, Jane Rizzoli. You can't hide it from me."

_Shit! She's on to me._

Trying to hide the shock on her face, Jane said, "Nah, really Tina. I'm a-okay!" She tried to make it more believable by adding so laughter to show how ridiculous the notion she was making was.

Dr. Morris new it was a total lie but after 5 years of visits, she knew Jane Rizzoli didn't want to know something, you weren't going to get it out of her.

"Okay, well if anything changes or you just want to talk, you know where to find me." She opened to door and started down the hall before turning and faced Jane who was about to enter the play room.

"Oh and Jane…catch this bastard. Have a nice day, detective."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jane called after her as continued down the hall with a smirk on her face.

Shaking her head she opened the door and before she could take a step in she was tackled by the legs.

"Jane!" Hannah wrapped herself around her legs.

Stabling herself with a hand on the door Jane let out a "Whoa!" before leaning down to pat the little one's head. "Hey, there kiddo." She knelled down and pointed at her mother sitting in an extremely tiny chair for a woman of her age. "How'd you like my mom? Is she fun to play with? It's okay to say she's crazy."

Both Jane and Hannah laughed as Angela chastised her daughter. "Jane!"

"She's funny! When can we play, Jane?" Her big brown eyes looking expectantly into Jane's.

"Ah, sweetie. I have to go talk to my partner Barry then Maura and I have to go eat. After that I can play with you and Tyrell. Can you stay with my mom until then?"

Hannah looked sad but the promise of time spent with Jane was enough to make her say yes "Maura is the really pretty lady who was with us in the hospital, right? Tell her I said hi!"

"Yes, that's her. I'll tell her."

Jane thanked her mom and said goodbye heading for her desk.

She flopped in her chair throwing her head back and running her hands over her face.

"You okay, Jane?" Barry asked setting a fresh coffee on her desk.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sitting up and grabbing the cup she said, "Thanks. Anything new?"

Sitting in his own chair and turning on his monitor she said, "Yeah, I found the kid's grandmother on the mom's side. She's coming in later for questions. Neither other of the candidates could make it in for questioning but they both have alibis and I'm about to verify them."

Jane stood and checked her watch which read 11:28.

_Should not have been up for 6 hours already…Guhh._

"Okay, good work. I'm gonna see what Maura's got and then we're probably gonna head out to eat. Want us to pick you anything?"

"Nah, but thanks. Have fun."

"Thanks, later Frost."

Jane took the elevator done to the morgue downing her coffee on the way. She tossed it in the trash after pushing the double doors open with her butt.

"Hello, Jane." It was simple enough but it seemed more cold than usual.

_Okay, what the hell did I do?_

"Hey, did you find anything interesting?" She was walking on thin ice here and trying not to make whatever what upsetting her worse.

Waiting until Jane was on the opposite side of her. Pointing at the entry wounds on his head she began, "The two built wounds were the cause of death." Jane just barely held back her eye roll. "Ballistics' report says they are .22s but they are unsure of what type of revolver it was. The distance between shots suggests that the killer was either unfamiliar the weapon and the trajectory suggests that the victim was on his knees while the shooter standing at close range."

"Execution style...If the killer wasn't experienced, they were sure as hell pissed. What else ya got?"

The doctor moved to hold up the corpse's hand. "He was biting his nails, and grinding his teeth, both signs of stress." Pointing at his hair and face she continued, "There are traces of dye in his hair, but both his hair and beard are gray."

"So he was stressed and stopped taking care of himself. Makes sense to me, with his wife MIA." Jane said following Maura to her office. "So are you good to head out for lunch? I'm friggin' withering away to nothing."

Taking off her scrubs and folding them before placing them in a basket in the corner, she grabbed her purse. "I highly doubt that hyperbole, but yes I am ready to go."

For the most part they made their way to their usual diner in complete silence in Maura's hybrid. They didn't even speak to each other until the waitress returned with their drinks and took their food orders back to the kitchen.

Jane couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, Maur. This is killing me. What's up? Did I do something wrong?" She was pleading to know but really didn't care.

Maura stared into her cup of fresh tea and replied, "It wasn't you, Jane. It was that doctor at the hospital. The way she made assumptions about Hannah's medical state was utterly unprofessional."

"Oh…" Jane believed her but knew there had to be more. She wanted to know more but wasn't sure what action to take and thought neither of them were in fair enough mood to have this conversation now. But she did want to talk about Maura's 'friend'.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." Jane was trying her best not to give anything away.

She was rewarded with a small smile. "Thank you for understanding, Jane. I believe I did promise you that we would have a certain conversation during our lunch break."

Jane could only smirk at first. "I love it when you read my mind. So, about _this_ friend of yours…"

Maura chuckled, "Ask away, Jane. I can tell you are _killing_ to know."

Jane laughed out loud. "Um…good try but its '_dying_to know'. I'm not quite sure where to start so how 'bout you just tell me what you want, and I'll ask if I want to know more."

Maura nodded, "Fair enough. Jack and I met in college in my senior anthropology class. On a day we had an exam, I was so nerves I forgot my pencils. Luckily, Jack was able to perceive my distress before I began to hyperventilate, and offered me one. After the exam, Jack caught up with me and asked me on a date. We dated for nearly 3 months but we both decided our lives were moving in different directions and broke it off, but remained friends."

She took a sip of tea as the waitress brought out their food, then continued. "We have stayed in contact through the years and when we meet up and neither of us are seeing anyone else at the time, we nearly always have sex."

Jane waited a moment to make sure she Maura was finished. "I didn't take you for the type for hook-ups Dr. Isles." She was teasing hoping to ease the slight awkwardness she felt with how the story had progressed.

"Jane, we are two consenting adults mature enough to appreciate and understand our needs. If we aren't having those needs fulfilled by someone else at the time, I don't see the concern. Not to mention the fact that she is quite fantastic in bed."

"Maur, I never said that I had a…problem…with…" Jane's face contorted into one of puzzlement, concentration, and flat out confusion.

"No…no…you didn't say…_Maura_?"

"What's wrong, Jane?" Maura had no idea what was making the detective act so strange.

"Maura…you didn't…you didn't say…_she_ did you?" Jane was pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed making a wincing face. After a second she reluctantly opened an eye to see Maura's face as she answered her.

"Yes," was the only response she gave, still not understanding the magnitude of her answer.

Putting both elbows on the table she pulled back her hair with both hands hard. "So _Jack_…is a _woman_. Right?"

"Yes. Jane, I don't understand why you are…"

"Maura, this whole time I thought Jack was a _man_!" she wasn't quite yelling but hissing trying not to signal the entire diner that she was freaking out.

"Oh," Maura nearly whispered.

"Yes, Maura. Of all times, you choose _now_ to leave out detail."

"Well, Jack is quite the androgynous name. There is no way I would have perceived that you assumed Jack was a man."

"What kinds of parents name their _daughter_ Jack?" Jane had no idea why she was in the middle of a rant about this but she had no intention of stopping.

"I may have neglected to mention the fact that Jack is her nickname. Her real name is Jacqueline." Maura began to wince waiting for Jane's explosive response.

"For Christ-sake Maura…" she shook her head somewhat speechless…but not really. "What the hell happened to '_if_ we like women'?"

"To be precise, saying 'if' doesn't necessarily mean that said event hasn't already occurred. Plus, I used the word 'we' in order to make you more comfortable with answering my query."

Jane stuck both of her hands out to stop her and began to shake her head again. "No, no. I can't. I just…can't."

"Jane, wait, please." Maura finally knew what was making Jane up set and it hurt her that she was the cause.

Just then Jane's phone began to ring.

"_God_, what _now?"_

Maura sat twirling her long honey blonde curls around her finger. She hadn't done it since she was a child when she knew she had displeased her mother. When she caught herself doing it she quickly brought both her hands to her lap, clasping them together.

Slamming her phone back on its place on her belt, Jane stood throwing a few bills from her wallet on the table for their untouched food.

"I gotta go. Frost has Sarah Shuman's mom at the station for questioning. I'm gonna call a cab, but you can stay and finish you lunch on me." Jane turned to leave but Maura caught her by the edge of her coat.

"Don't be rash, Jane. I'll drive you." She understood Jane was upset but it was unnecessary.

With her free hand, Jane gently removed Maura's hold on her wrist. "No, Maur. Stay, really. I need some time to think anyway."

Maura was speechless as she watched Jane walk out of the diner and to the sidewalk to call a cab. She turned back to her meal feeling cold, lonely and teary-eyed.

**Notes: Thanks for reading. I know I say it a lot, but I really mean it. So whatch think? Let me know and write a review.**

**Once again you can follow me on twitter at neab95 for shits and giggles and to stay updated on my writing and other completely random shtick I feel the need to share with ya'll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: So, what's it been? I guess a little over a month. I apologize for the wait. Since the finale I have been…let's just say…under-inspired. But, I've moved passed it as everyone should, and got back to writing. It may not have been a great ending to say the least, but we should all at least give the R&I team an episode or two to make it up to us. If that doesn't work…well…we always have fan-fic! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! :) **

**Enjoy!**

Maura continued to sit in the booth for quite some time after Jane had left but she was uncertain how long it had been. She had stared blankly at the high booth where Jane's eyes once looked back.

After long, she couldn't deny the grumbling in her stomach and mindlessly picked at her fruit salad. She knew that if she didn't eat now, she would regret it later despite the fact she never tasted a bit of her meal.

When she surmised she had consumed enough to get her to her next meal. She put on her scarf and coat, grabbed her purse and headed back to the morgue.

It wasn't until she had pulled up to the station that she suddenly was kicked out of her daze.

She never meant to withhold information from Jane. It just never really came up in their conversations. Even when the idea of lesbianism came up, it never led to Maura bring up Jack. Maura was not prepared to lose Jane…especially over something as trivial as her sexuality.

"Wait, _what_?" Jane said leaning back in her chair, brow furrowed at the woman in front of her.

"I said, she's dead."

Jane turned around in her chair part way, to look into the one-way mirror, making a (what Jane would call 'da fuck?') face. After a few moments and enough time she was sure Frost, Korsak, and Cavanaugh had seen her, she turned to face the 60-something mother in front of her.

She let out a quick sigh of frustration and asked, "How did we not know? Where are the reports, the records?"

The older woman, to a deep breath and began to look down at her folded hands on her lap. "There was an accident, and her car went over the side of a bridge. Henry, being a politician, had made friends high-up in the police force. Don't ask me how, but Henry's friends kept it quiet. They promised no newspapers, no TV, no internet." The woman finally looked back to Jane, waiting for her next question.

This was a complete game changer, and she knew it. There was no doubt in her mind that there was a link between the deaths.

Running both hands down her face, she leaned against the table with both arms, hands folded. She granted herself one last sigh. This day was about to be _a lot _more frustrating.

For about 2 more hours Jane sat and listened to the older woman tell the story of her daughter's death twice; one time taking notes and the second re-checking them. When they had finally finished, she thanked the woman for her time and informed her that she could pick-up her grandchildren after they had talked to Hannah further. She then promptly headed straight for a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Sometime around 4:30 Jane found herself face down on her desk.

_Fuck._

She slowly sat up and stretched, yawning. She whipped at the dried drool at the corner of her mouth. Having gained most of her consciousness, she flopped back in her office chair and stared at her desk. After a few minutes, her eyes began to focus on her notepad. Hannah.

_Shit!_

She strode to the observation room where she had left her mother and the kids earlier, fixing her rumpled hair on the way.

For the second time that day, she was greeted with a hug to her legs.

"Jane!" Hannah beamed up to Jane, still firmly planted against Jane.

"Hey, kiddo," Jane stroked the top her head. She looked back up at Angela who smiled at her while still holding the baby. "Sorry, it took me so long. I had a long talk with your grandma."

Hannah let go of Jane's leg only to grab Jane by the hand, and pulling her towards the table Angela was seated at. Half hunched over, Jane followed with a grunt.

"You talked to Grammy?" the little girl exclaimed motioning for Jane to sit next to her.

"Yep and she's going to be taking you home after we talk some more."

Although she didn't have the energy to show it, Jane was thrilled they had found someone to take the kids home. Child Services hadn't gotten back to the team about having an opening for temporary care. The last thing Jane wanted was for them to be stuck with complete strangers after something as horrible as this.

"Yay!" the little girl squealed. "I haven't seen here in _forever_!" She was up and across the room before Jane could say a word. She scrambled back to the table with two Barbie's; holding one out for Jane to take.

With a half smile, half grimace, Jane reached out with a lanky hand and reluctantly pulled it towards herself. Slowly she turned her hand inward to look inspect the doll's overly made-up face and fancy clothing.

_I am clearly out of my league here._

Though she was young, Hannah was quite perceptive and asked, "What's wrong? Don't you like dolls Jane? They are my favorite."

Jane opened her mouth to talk, but Angela beat her to the punch…with her laughter.

"Janie…play with dollies?" She began to laugh hysterically again while simultaneously still rocking the baby. "The only time my Janie _touched _a dolly, honey, was when she was popping its head off!"

Jane's look of slight irritation went to a dead glare in a blink of an eye.

"Ma!" She blurted out.

"What? It's true!" Angela spouted back with as much innocence as she could must.

_Will she ever learn? Who am I kidding? No._

Jane did her typical eye roll then looked to a speechless Hannah.

They had no idea how fragile this little girl was. Understanding of the prior events of the day could hit her at any moment, and Jane was _pretty _positive that talk of ripping a doll's head off wasn't going to help the situation. And to be quite honest, it was obvious Jane hadn't had much experience with child before and had no idea how Hannah would respond. For all she knew, she might burst into tears at her mother's lack of a filter.

With a face that seemed ready to observe an experiment that would involve some kind of explosion, Jane looked down to the face of the tiny form in the chair next to her and waited for some kind of reaction.

To both Jane's surprise and great relief, Hannah broke out into a fit of giggles. Jane let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and leaned back in the chair she didn't know she was sitting on the edge of.

Still giggling Hannah asked, "Really?

No laughing a bit herself she replied with a breathy, "Yeah. Me and my little brothers, Frankie and Tommy, used to find…_creative_ ways to…_" _Jane couldn't seem to find the right words that wouldn't be too harsh for little ears.

The always eager to help, Angela had no problem helping. "Destroy dolls? Torture them? _Blow them up_?"

Irritation rearing its head again, Jane stared at her mother with the least emotion possible, hoping she would get the picture.

It took her a few moments, but Angela finally got the message and exclaimed with an exaggeration, "Oh!" She popped up from her chair and began to walk to the door. "I think I should find Tyrell some milk and maybe some applesauce or something."

Jane sighed once and said "Thanks, Ma," just as Angela was closing the door behind her.

"Jane," she paused and waited for Jane to look at her again, "If you didn't play with dollies, what'd you do?"

Jane reached behind her head and began to rub the back of her neck, "Well, I guess I usually played whatever pick-up game the boys in my neighbourhood were playing."

A puzzled face became fixed to the Hannah's face, "Like what?"

"Like basketball, football, or stickball. Sometimes we even made up our own stuff."

"But Jane...boys are..._gross_!" Hannah could barely stand the thought.

Jane laughed out loud. A good hardy laugh. It felt good after everything that happened today.

"Yep, that's what all the other girls said too. But, me being me, I had to do it anyway."

"Ew!" Hannah began to giggle as she returned her attention to the Barbie in her hands.

Forcing herself to put her detective face back on, Jane told Hannah. "I know you may not be ready to yet Hannah, but I need you to answer some questions for me about what happened this morning."

Hannah's happy-go-lucky self diminished, but she continued to play with the doll. As far as Jane could tell, it was distract herself. She knew that on some level, this meant that Hannah understood what had happened.

"Okay." It was a small, and weak reply.

Jane hated this. So very much.

"So how 'bout you just start at the beginning and tell me all that you can remember. If I have any more questions after you're done, I'll ask you then. Okay?"

Her response was just as tiny, if not smaller than the last. "Okay."

"Just take your time. We've got all the time you need."

Hannah just nodded. She took a deep breath for one her size, and began.

"Daddy woke me up really late last night and he had Tyrell with him. Held my hand and took me to his office. He asked me to hold Tyrell and he stood up on his and opened the attic. He helped me up the ladder then handed Tyrell up to me. He came half way up the ladder to kiss both of us."

"I asked Daddy what was happening and told him I was really scared. He told me that it wasn't safe to be in the house right now and that he wanted me to take my baby brother into the very back corner of the attic and hide. He said everything was going to be okay. He just wanted to make sure his babies were safe."

"He kissed us both again and said he loved us with all his heart. He looked really sad. I don't like seeing Daddy sad so I started crying. He closed the door and I did what he said. I didn't move from the spot we were in until you came and got us Jane. Tyrell started crying but I rocked him and told him everything would be okay."

Hannah was starting to tear up now. She didn't want to but Jane had to push a little before Hannah started crying and couldn't answer anymore questions. Then it would all be over and she could go home with her grandmother.

"Did you hear or see anything that was weird or different than usually? Did you hear anything while you were in the attic?"

Sniffling, she answered, "No, nothing seemed funny. I did hear some popping sounds. They sounded like balloons."

Rushing to finish asking things Jane hurriedly asked, "Lately, can you remember seeing any funny people near your school, your house, or talking to your dad?"

Thinking, Hannah made a small humming sound through the few tears that had snuck their way down her cheek. "There was a black van that I always saw after school when Daddy's men picked me up. Then later it would be across the street when I went to bed."

She was openly crying now and she jumped out of her chair and reached for Jane. Crying with her head turned against Jane's chest, she sobbed, "I want my Daddy! Where is he Jane?"

It just broke her heart. Jane pulled her into her lap and held her as tightly as she could. She knew this was coming and she still wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. He's gone. He passed away." Jane was force to choke back her own tears. She had to stay strong for her. Someone had to.

"I'm so sorry."

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all like it and review. I'll try to keep the wait a **_**tad**_** shorter this time. Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Hi guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing keep it up! I had to rewrite this chapter a few times because I felt I wasn't completely happy with it. Doing that has let this chapter kinda grow and change on its own and it isn't exactly what I had planned but I think it is better this way. Enjoy!**

*Knock Knock Knock*

With her arm crossed in front of her head, Jane rested against the door frame. She sighed heavily as she waited and checked her watch.

She had already tried once before at a _reasonable hour, _but no one was there so she went straight home.

She had taken care of Jo, she had take-out from Happy Panda (for the record….not so happy today), looked over her case notes one last time, and headed for bed.

The only problem was she couldn't make her brain _shut_ _the hell up_.

She tossed and turned. Flipped the covers down and pulled them back up. She had turned her pillow countless times. Nothing.

So her she was, standing outside at 2:30 in the friggin' morning, duffle bag in-hand, going on her 22nd hour awake (not counting the little drool secession at her desk).

Just as Jane was ready to call it quits, she heard the light padding of feet on hardwood on the other side of the elegant door. A few seconds later, the locks were turned and the door was slowly opened.

"Jane?…What are you doing here?"

Jane was pretty positive she looked almost exactly like that bulging-eyed, drooling, wolf that whistled at a pretty woman in some cartoon she had seen years ago but couldn't name.

Just on the other side of the threshold stood a frazzled Maura, one hand on the door, and one arm attempting to shield her unadjusted eyes from the bright beams of the streetlights.

But that wasn't what made Jane lose her shit.

All that separated the frigid night air from Maura's delicate, unblemished skin was one revealing gold silk robe that didn't even reach mid-thigh. The well toned legs of the former dancer never looked better. The lose knot that sat perfectly on her hips barely held in all of Maura. The sides of the robe draped carelessly on her chest just enough to cover the most sensitive of areas.

The difference in temperature that came with leaving the comfort of her king size bed was not lost on her body. The chill had left her nipples pert and poking painfully obvious through expensive silk unrestricted by a bra.

"Jane?" she asked this time with a raised brow and arm dropping from the door to her side.

All Jane could do was stare at all the gorgeous in front of her…and make some rather incoherent noises.

"I…umm…you…" Giving up, Jane let her mouth fall fully open. "_Gaahhh_…"

"Jane!" Had it not been some god-awful hour of the morning and her own lack of sleep, Maura would have most certainly used a gentler, more concerned tone.

"Sorry…I wanted to…" Jane started but Maura cut her off.

Pulling her robe around herself she said, "Come in, Jane."

Jane mouthed 'okay' and quickly did as she was told. She took her shoes off, and set her bag on the floor while she waited for Maura to lock the door again. When they met up again in the hallway, Maura half-heartedly motioned for them to both sit on the couch.

Both of the women nestled in their usual spots, but sat in silence for a few moments as the awkwardness of lunch settled over them.

An exhausted Maura sighed and made the first move repeating herself again.

"What do you want, Jane? And what time is it?"

Jane cleared her throat and tried to not focus on Maura's legs tucked beneath her just a short distance away.

"It's a little past 2:30. I tried to stop over right after work and talk, but you weren't here. I went home and tried to wait and just talk to you tomorrow…well today, but I couldn't sleep and I couldn't let things go where we left them."

Less annoyed now and more sympathetic, Maura said, "You really couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour? If I'm correct, we both have today off."

Shaking her head no slowly, Jane replied, "No, I really couldn't. It was just eating at me, Maur. You didn't deserve any of that. I just kept replaying the things I said over and over in my head while I just lied there staring at the ceiling."

Stopping to rub a hand on the back of her neck, she looked at the scarred hand in her lap.

"Especially on cases like this, I…Ya never know when something crazy is gonna to happen and you may never see someone you really care about again. Maura, with this kind of a job I can't afford to ever walk away angry. I couldn't let that shit I said be the last thing I ever said to you."

Both of their thoughts went to Hannah and how she would never see her father again. No child should ever have to go through something like this.

"I know, Jane. But what you said wasn't completely unwarranted. I should have told you long ago. There were plenty of opportunities that arose in which…"

"No." Jane wasn't about to let Maura do this. "You are _not_ taking the blame for my dick move, Maur. Every time I do or say something stupid and we have a fight, _you_ take the blame. It's either me being an ass or just getting annoyed at you because I don't understand what you're saying or why you do what you do."

Maura stuck out a hand and opened her mouth to protest but Jane wasn't having it and kept right on her tracks. She was getting worked up and it was in her, Maura's, and the rest of the planet's interests to let Jane get this off her chest.

"Not anymore. This was my fault and I'm owning up to my mistakes in our relationship from now on. I shouldn't have freaked out on you. Your sexuality is you own business. If you didn't want to tell me, you didn't have to. I was a _huge raging asshole_...And I'm so sorry."

The silence filled the room again as they let Jane's rant settle in.

After a few moments, Maura asked, "Better?"

Jane took a deep breath, and started to exhale when she started to shake her head yes slightly. The movements grew more full and she let out a choked "Yes!" followed by a breathy laugh.

Soon Maura joined in. As the laughter died out Maura got up from the couch, returning with two glasses of water.

As Maura settled again and took a few large sips of her refreshment, she started to speak softly.

"I was so scared you were never going to talk to me again Jane." She looked to Jane to make some eye contact and continued. "At first I was numb. I wasn't certain how to feel about the situation, so I went about my day on auto-pilot, just going through the motions."

The more she spoke, the surer she became of herself and more animated.

"Then sometime during the afternoon…I became very distressed. I had been worried nearly all of the day that I had been the one who had done something wrong. Then suddenly, I was mad at you, Jane."

Jane made some kind of a face that was the perfect combination of surprised and confused.

This was relatively new territory.

When was the last time Maura was legitimately pissed at her?

Never?

But how many times had Jane been absolutely _pissed_ at Maura for something stupid?

_Oh boy._

"I thought to myself that you were being completely selfish over something as trivial as my sexuality. Not just that, but every time I talk about sex or anything remotely sex related…you chastise me! If that's true, why would I bring up the topic of my sexuality for you to be disgusted and scold me? I was _not_ going to subject myself to that."

She finally set the cup she had been fidgeting with down on the glass coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Jane…all my life I've been on the outside looking in. When I'm with you, things are so much easier to communicate. But lately, I feel as if you have been hyper-sensitive to my faults and misunderstandings and for the past few months I have been trying so hard not to put you on edge for fear of a confrontation."

Maura readjusted her position to fully face Jane now and pulled her legs beneath her. She reached out and gently took the glass from Jane and took both of her hands in her own.

"Is there something that has been putting you on edge?" The deep concern in Maura's eyes nearly melted Jane's heart on the spot.

Jane wanted nothing more than to yell immediately back "_Yes! God, Yes! I'm in love with you and I get jealous of everyone within 10 feet of you! It is giving my homicidal thoughts! Okay…well more than normal."_

"No. Not anything I can think of." Now Jane wanted nothing more than to punch herself in the face… _repeatedly_.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I just want to help the old Jane resurface. The old Jane that was sarcastic but funny. The old Jane that was grumpy but found remedy in a cup off coffee. The old Jane that would get agitated by her family but always came running whenever they needed her. Not…" Maura stopped to find the right word to accurately describe Jane's demeanor of late.

But Jane pulled her hands gently free and was more than willing to fill in the blanks.

"A bitch?"

Maura made a face that she was about to protest but at Jane's raised eye-brow she giggled and agreed, "Yes. That would be more accurate I presume."

Jane grumbled and rubbed her hands on her face. She wasn't ready yet.

"I know what you're saying and I can see it in myself. I mean I've pretty much always been this way…just not to you. I really didn't realize how much I was hurting you though. _Damn_. I'm sorry, Maur. I know I have a lot of shit I need to take care of in my life and make things right. The first thing I want to make right is us."

Jane hadn't even recognized what she had said but Maura did.

_Us._

She loved hearing that single word in Jane's perfectly husky tone and it took all she had to not let her internal smile beam through.

"No more bitchy, Jane. Well…at least to you. But I can't make any promises about my behavior before my morning coffee though."

They both joined in a fit of laughter as the last of the tension had finally gone.

Jane began to talk again as she reached for her glass of water. "For the record," she took a healthy gulp and said, "I have no problem with you dating, seeing, or whatever the hell you do with chicks that frankly…I _really_ don't want to hear details about. You just caught me off guard with this whole _Jack_ thing."

Maura could feel her body tense up at the mention of Jack and she was scared Jane might notice.

"Next time this Jack character is back in town, let me know. If it's okay with you, I'd like to meet her."

Maura wasn't sure if she was ready to test if the old Jane was back_ just_ yet.

"To be honest that opportunity could be much, much sooner than you anticipate." At Jane's confused expression, Maura thought it best to elaborate. "Jack hasn't left town yet."

Jane nearly had a spit take in Maura's lap.

"Oh. Well then…if she's still in Boston tonight and you both are free, I'd love to meet her then."

Was it sad that Jane mentally congratulated herself for saying something mature?

An equally shocked Maura took to taking both of their empty glasses to the sink to make her reaction less noticeable.

"I'll ask her the first chance I get, Jane."

When Maura returned she held out a piece of thick paper that had been on the island in the kitchen for Jane.

"Angela asked if I would ask you to scratch off this lottery ticket for her the next time you came over. I informed her on the unlikelihood that this ticket would reap any winnings but she _insisted_ I had you do it anyway." Maura could feel her lack of sleep getting to her as she plopped back down on the sofa in her same spot.

Jane held the ticket with both hands between her legs as she leaned with her elbows on her knees laughing.

"I'm sure you did. Thanks. I never told you about these, did I?" Jane flapped the ticket against one of her hands as she looked up and over at Maura.

At the shaking, mussed curls on Maura's bounced in reply she said, "Every day since before I was born, Ma and Pop would always go to this crummy gas station a few blocks down from the house and buy a ticket. When I was old enough, they started letting me scratch the damn things off. The first time I did it they won 50 bucks. Ever since then I've scratched the tickets off for them every weekend."

Jane sighed as she lifted herself up to rest against her back of the couch again.

"Said I'd win them a million one of these days and we'd live the American dream." She ran a hand through her hair and said, "Instead they got the American tragedy and a divorced."

She couldn't help but laugh when she said, "One day I asked Ma why she kept buying them after Pop left. She said that I'd still win her a million…just now…she can rub it in Pop's sorry face."

Jane reached in her jean's pockets to find a coin but instead found a neatly folded piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?" she said as she unfolded it revealing a name, number, and a set of lip marks in bright red lipstick.

She held the slip of paper out for Maura to see. Seeing the name, Maura made an 'oh' face and said, "You don't remember who this is?"

Almost in a panic Jane said, "No. _Who_?"

Snickering openly, Maura slyly said, "Kate Connelly was Dr. Gordon's replacement as Hannah's doctor this morning."

"Oh. My. _God_." Jane nearly jumped off the couch and began to pace around the living room, "This _has_ to be some kind of mistake. How did I get this?"

Laughing more openly now, Maura said, "Oh, it was no mistake Jane."

Jane stopped dead in her tracks and snapped her head towards the sofa. "How do you know?"

"Jane," Maura said as if it was painfully obvious (which it was…just not to Jane), "I'll spare you the scientific facts of her body language and vocal intonation, but yes. Dr. Connelly made _no_ mistake."

"Shit," was all Jane could say frozen in embarrassment.

Jane could almost see the light bulb go off over Maura's head.

"Oh! Why don't you call Dr. Connelly and invite her out to dinner with the two of and Jack?"

Was she serious?

"Like…like on a date?"

Maura shook her head. "Like a double date? Yes." Maura was hoping by entice Jane to invite the doctor, she could somehow resolve her jealousy issues that she was experiencing when others were with Jane.

This was probably the dumbest thing Jane had ever agreed too or at the very least top 5.

Jane deadpanned, "Sure. Why the hell not?"

_I mean how much more fucking awkward could this entire thing get?_

"Good!"

Jane picked up her bag at the door and let that queue Maura that it was time to get some shut eye. Maura led the way to the guest room but didn't open the door.

"Don't you want to scratch the lottery ticket off for your mother?"

Jane said, "Nah. I'll wait til we're both here. I love to see here face when she wins something."

"That's sweet of you, Jane. Goodnight."

Maura made a move to head down the hall but Jane caught her by the wrist gently, dropped her bag, and pulled Maura back in front of her.

Looking down into hazel eyes, Jane asked, "Are we good?"

Maura just shook her head yes softly as Jane pulled her into an all encompassing embrace.

"Good." Jane kissed the crown of head and added, "becuase I hate when we have to hate each other."

Maura snickered into the crock of Jane's neck.

It wasn't meant to be a sensual embrace but Jane couldn't help but feel Maura's nearly bare breast pressed tightly just below her own. And Maura couldn't help but feel the rippling, flexed muscles of Jane's shoulders, toned biceps, and triceps wrap around her.

Safety. Warmth. Peace.

It was words that Maura was sure didn't even exist.

After what felt like an eternity, the hug ended.

Unexpectedly, Maura moved in what seemed like slow motion on her tip-toes. She slid her hands from tone shoulders to a flexed jaw and kissed Jane sweetly on the cheek.

Jane wasn't sure when Maura had left her, but she stood in the door way for what felt like hours playing that moment over and over in her head.

**YAY! Thanks for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. We are definitely going to meet Jack next chapter and see more of Dr. Connelly…BUT I'm not sure how I want things to go yet so give me some input. What do you think Jack should/would look like (what do you think Maura's type is…OTHER than Jane)? How much angst do you want? There will be some no matter what though! Let me know! :)**


End file.
